Heroic Mistake
by SunlitDarkness
Summary: Sometimes our noblest intentions end up biting back. Hard. And getting it all back together is often impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's the SunlitDarkness here with my very first fan fiction! And now I have to disclaim. Great. OK, . There. Done. ~Translation~ I don't own the Warners or any of WB's other cartoons that I may possibly mention.**

**Now, please enjoy and don't get horribly mad.**

"It'll be okay Dot. They've come through worse."

Dot looked carefully at Hello Nurse. She looked tired and worn out, maybe from the rigorous filming of _Animainiacs_ or possibly from her own social life. Dot didn't know nor could she puzzle it out. There was only so much room in her head, and right now it was filled. All of it for her brothers who were in the ambulance ahead of them.

It had just been a harmless game of tag. Dot gritted her teeth as she forced herself to consider all views. Okay, so maybe it was their own fault that this happened since they had left the lot. But it had been just by chance that Wakko had run into the street away from Yakko. She shuddered as her mind replayed how a car had hit Yakko as he shoved the younger Warner brother clear. However, the path 'clear' was, happened to that of a truck from the other direction.

"Stupid cars," Dot mumbled.

Hello Nurse glanced at her sympathetically. "I meant what I said Dot. They'll make it through. Maybe with a few bumps, scuffs, and bruises, but they'll be there. Now though, I have to admit that it may be a while before we start shooting the 100th episode."

Dot shrugged off the consolations and sat in silence until the looming building of a hospital was before her.

Yakko shifted. His leg was alive in a dull throbbing pain. Not enough to warrant a scream or any verbal outburst, but definitely it was enough to dispel the black pleasure of being unconscious. It was that pain that woke him, but the crying was the first thing Yakko became aware of. Forcing his eyes open, he was blinded by the stunning lack of color.

"Oh, this is not faboo," he muttered hoping to draw some sound from the family he knew would be there. "I'm either in the hospital or the asylum, cause heaven's not supposed to hurt." He was pleased to hear slight giggles as his siblings drew near.

"Like you'd go there anyways," Dot snorted. "You be lucky if they let you leave." Yakko looked at her and frowned. There was only one sibling beside him. She misinterpreted his expression and giggled again. "You know it's true. The way you act, there's bound to some punishment."

"I'm not gonna press this right now, but I won't forget it. But anyway, I'm seeing just you. Our brother sibling has decided not to show? Is he afraid I'll be mad? Cause I'm not. I just feel broken." He realized now how true that statement was. His left leg was wrapped in a bright red cast from the hip down. Being who he was, Yakko briefly wondered how they had gotten him into the hospital gown and the cast on. On that track of thoughts, he also wondered if it had been a girl doctor: he hoped so. Looking back down, he groaned; this was not the best way to start your day. "Why isn't it pink? You were the only one here to pick the color."

Dot's eyes grew and filled with tears. "I thought Wakko would like it. But I couldn't ask because they haven't let me see him, only you." She trailed off, determined not to cry again.

"Okay then, so the crazy germ phobic doctors haven't let him in my room? That's probably smart on their part. But I would still enjoy it if he could be here."

Yakko noticed that Dot was obviously attempting to hide something. A very strong emotion it seemed. He felt smugness warm him. Apparently he was that important. Dot attempted to continue to hide. "Yakko," she choked out, panic filling her eyes, "They haven't let me see Wakko. He's here, but in his own room. One that I can't go in."

Yakko felt every inch of warmth drain from him. He shivered as a cold dread and terror crept in its stead. "Dot, did something happen to Wakko?" he willed her silently not to answer. Deep inside he had a thought but that thought could never be a fact that he would accept. At least, he wouldn't without hard evidence and some serious counseling and therapy.

"Glad to see you're up," a new voice stated. Both Warner siblings jumped at the strange voice whose owner had crept up on them. Looking over, Yakko saw a man that was clearly a doctor. He groaned, why couldn't it be lady doctor? They explained things so simply that he didn't have to pay attention. To their words anyway.

"May I see Wakko now?" Dot's voice was pleading. _She's laying the 'cute' on pretty thick_ Yakko noticed. "This is the third time you've been in here! Please let me see him, I need to know he's okay!" She shuddered, tears dripping down her face. Yakko felt his heart break as he watched her fur matte under the torrent.

The doctor shifted uneasily. He was obviously failing at resisting the full power of cuteness. "Well, yes. You may, both of you actually. However, your brother is…well it may be better for you to come to your own conclusions. Yakko, do you need a wheel chair or something? I can have one here in but momen…"

Yakko cut him off with a dismissive wave. He'd broken bones before and was fairly adept at moving around. "Help me up Dot." He shifted and she scrambled to his assistance. He moaned as the pain intensified under his weight. Dot looked to the doctor, obviously wondering if he was in his right mind. Gritting his teeth, Yakko followed the man from the room. _What a great morning._

Dot didn't like this. Hospitals weren't a place where cuteness was appreciated. Normally, things became a lot LESS cute in said places. But then again, it wasn't her that was checked in, just her brothers. She let her feet pad softly across the floor as she followed Yakko's muttering. He wasn't exactly quiet although he sure thought he was. Dot smirked; all the stage whispering at the camera must have ingrained itself in is speech patterns.

_Sometimes all things happen for the best. _Dot was startled as those few words had run through her mind. The last time she had heard them was when she'd had pneumonia. The stupid disease had even provoked their writers to create a _movie_ script along similar lines. Her frightened heart warmed slightly as she thought about her brother's movie. Wakko had been thrilled beyond words to film something where he was the star. It had been a long process and it had caught both her and Yakko off guard to realize just how often they overshadowed the younger Warner brother. Who just happened to get the most fan mail. Dot would have continued thinking along similar tangents if not for Yakko stopping her in her tracks at their destination.

Yakko looked at the door the doctor had taken them to. There was nothing special about it. Just a simple door to another room. However, behind this door lay his brother, who no matter what had changed so much of his life. Yakko was reluctant to let it change again. He cleared his throat and motioned towards the door. There was no way in heaven or below that he would be the one to let all hell loose.

The man sighed and pushed the door open. Dread weighing him further down with every breath, Yakko walked to his brother's bedside.

Wakko looked midget in the white bed. His hair was uncombed, something Yakko never noticed thanks to the floppy red cap that normally hid everything. But dressed in white and bareheaded, Wakko looked almost angelic.

"Why would you want us to come to conclusions about him sleeping?" Dot half shouted. "He's fine. See? There isn't even anything hooked up to him!"

Yakko felt his heart rejoice at her words, though his brain noticed every little thing that was wrong. _If Wakko were sleeping, then he'd be upside down with his foot on top of the headboard._ Sadness pulling at him, Yakko left his sister to argue with the doctor. He was a strong toon. He had faced the challenge of raising his siblings head on. Almost nothing had fazed or deterred him from that path, but seeing his brother lie so quietly killed something inside of him. Violently he might add.

He ran his fingers through Wakko's hair. No acknowledgment or movement of any type. _I will be strong. I have been strong. Crying is for...those who've lost everything._ Through blurred eyes, Yakko stroked his brother's face and felt his cold skin beneath the fur. _And this is part of my everything. WHY did I DO that!_

"This is my fault," Yakko's voice was cold and clear. "I d-didn't mean f-f-f-for this." Yakko's terror and heartache released in a large sob. Nothing could hold him up any more, so he let himself quietly slide to the floor.

And Wakko laid silently amidst his brother's sobs and Dot's confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heylo! The SunlitDarkness has returned to thee! With a new chapter I might add. However, despite wanting to, I cannot bring a character with me. All arise for a moment of silence for our own departed Wakko Warner. Now as before, anger is appreciated, so long as you are constructive with it. Just don't get mad at me. –Dodges random objects thrown-**

* * *

><p>Dot was confused. Well sure she understood death. It had reared its ugly snarling head before. But she'd never attributed it any kind of power. Dot glanced at her brothers. <em>Yes, death does have power. It has to, to be able to still and quiet something so happy and wild, but also to shatter my brother of steel like glass so thoroughly.<em>

"Dot," the doctor said in a strained voice. "You do realize what this means right? You won't be able to see him anymore nor…I'm sorry. I should have told you before that he was gone. But I've only been working here for a short time you know? This is the first time I've ever had to…"

"Just stop talking," Dot snapped. She ignored the doctor's hurt look and walked over to stand beside Yakko. Sad was an understatement for how he looked. Yakko's breathing was ragged between the sobs that shook his entire body. Every so often he would rub the great tears away with his palms. This wasn't how her oldest brother was supposed to look. Right now Yakko resembled a vase dropped from a high place. He was broken, scattered, and seemingly irreparable.

Dot turned away from her protector and stared down the looming white bed. It was taller than her, maybe than Wakko as well. She shrugged and leapt up anyways. She scrabbled a bit in order to pull herself on, but eventually Dot managed. Staring at Wakko, he could very well be sleeping. And though she knew otherwise, she let her tired mind dream. Going over 24 hours without sleep was wearing on her. But through her dreary state, she saw Wakko smile. His face lit up to see her and he patted the spot beside him, inviting her over. Dot stumbled as she crawled over. She snuggled up against her brother and a soft chill settled over her. "Wakko, you're cold." But Dot didn't care. She tried to warm the spot but the cold clung to her like an embrace. Ignoring it, Dot let herself slide into sleep, lightly wondering how something cold could be so comforting and feel so right.

* * *

><p><em>Breathe deep and gain control. Who knows what the doctor and Dot think of me right now.<em> Yakko struggled to compose himself. It wasn't exactly comfortable on the floor and his tears were beginning to make him slide around on the tile. He swiped the tears away one final time, his drenched gloves and fur making no difference, and looked around. _So, now to get off the floor._

He noticed the doctor from earlier. Well, to him it felt like ages had passed, but in truth he had no idea how long he'd been sobbing. The only things he was sure of were his own part in causing all of this to happen and that his brother was gone. _Oh, Wakko. How do I make THIS up to you?_

"Have you control over your emotions now Mr. Yakko?" The doctor stated. Yakko noticed that the man didn't seem impatient nor upset. The poor fellow merely looked uncomfortable. If he didn't know any better, Yakko would have said that the man hadn't done anything since bringing them to the room. Sighing, he nodded to the doctor and stood. "Wonderful, now, I am hoping that you might have some idea of a plan for what to do with your brother's…um, his body…" The doctor trailed off.

"I don't know at this moment Sir," Yakko struggled to keep his voice steady. "I'm not sure what I CAN do. But tell me how to fix this." Yakko felt his voice rising and growing louder. "Tell me what I did wrong! I was just trying to help, I was supposed to get hurt and HE was supposed to be okay! This is MY fault. Just like when my parents left! I caused it and then responsibility fell to me. I could handle that but THIS? I really don't know how to cope at this moment! But I'm sure that you've had some experience with this and my pain, so any suggestion would definitely be welcome."

Yakko said this last part with a sneer. He was furious, his chest heaving as his lungs attempted to recover from his rant and change in mood. Despite himself, he wanted to have made the doctor cry, to break and rave at him. Mostly so that he knew that he wasn't alone, that someone else understood and could feel his pain the way he did.

"Yakko, come with me and we'll discuss some things." Following Yakko's gaze, the doctor smiled. "I understand you being fearful to leave her, but let Dot sleep. She hasn't since you came in yesterday night. My office isn't far." He prattled on a bit more as he led the way out of the room.

Following, Yakko felt himself break a tiny bit as the door clicked shut behind him. The doctor was gaining distance. Yakko limped heavily after him and began regretting his need to be independent. A wheelchair was sounding more and more friendly with each release of his halting step. The doctor stopped at a doorway and turned to let him catch up. He was what Yakko would classify as an ordinary man. His hair was dark and his skin well tanned from the California sun. The doctor's eyes were bright despite what his career would clearly lead him to see. Over all, Yakko saw nothing defining about Dr. Lansing, the plaque on the wall told him.

"Sorry about leaving you behind," Lansing said, "but my office was close and I'd forgotten about your injury. Are you reconsidering my offer on a wheelchair?" _He's teasing me. _Yakko noticed,_ I guess he isn't the dedicated zombie that Hello Nurse is. How old is this guy anyways? He can't be too old, because he'd never met anyone like Dot before._ Yakko corrected that thought._ Nix that, nobody has ever really met someone like Dot._

"Eh, yeah. I am actually," Yakko felt his previous anger and stress fall beneath the embarrassment. He actually didn't know why he was embarrassed; he'd done nothing wrong really. "So what are we gonna discuss? I mean, you really can't give me the whole grief therapy thing. I have a psychiatrist at home for that."

Dr. Lansing watched him and smiled at his mispronunciation. "Yes, I have been notified by Ms. Hello Nurse about all of this. There are formal recommendations in place for you and your sister with Dr. Scratchensniff," he ushered Yakko into a seat with in the office. "Now about Wakko. He is deceased, which you already know but sometimes you have to hear it out loud. However, at this moment there are no plans. Yakko would you feel more comfortable with the burial or the cremation of him? One of your guardians has offered to take care of the details for either option, but the call is yours."

Yakko didn't look at Dr. Lansing, just letting his gaze fall. Generally people could tell the overall area where he was looking, but his black eyes made it easier to hide what exactly he was focused on. But at this moment, Yakko didn't need to hide that because he truly saw nothing. He withdrew into the war of sorrow, guilt, and confusion inside his heart and mind. Both options he had would result in Wakko being sealed away into a box. _That won't help me narrow it down._ Yakko's heart yearned for his brother to remain close, but he was creeped out by the thought of Wakko's ashes on the mantel._Besides, burning him into an unrecognizable heap is out of the question._ Yakko hung his head, a physical sign of his struggle. _I guess Wakko's gonna be six feet under. Just like Mom and Dad. _Graves generally had flowers nearby. Dot would certainly drag him to plant some.

"I think he'd like pansies," Yakko murmured, his voice distant and his focus still deep inside of him. The flower was much like Wakko. They were wonderful and beautiful in their own way. Yet their shyness made them so easily overlooked.

"I'm sorry?" Lansing's brow furrowed. He thought he understood the comment about flowers, but when dealing with shock and trauma, it was best to clarify."Who would like pansies Yakko?"

"My brother. On his grave. We'll bury him." Yakko kept his eyes away from Dr. Lansing as he wrote down an address. "This is where our parents are buried. I…," his voice caught and Yakko paused a moment. "I think Wakko would like being near Mom and Dad."

"Let's see what we can do. But now, I think it's best that we get you and Dot home."

* * *

><p>"Hey there again Doc."<p>

Yakko stared at the rabbit standing outside of the room. He guessed that he really shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Lansing had said that one of their guardians was taking care of things. But the sight of the grey hare offering him a pair of tan crutches had startled him.

"Hey there Bugs," Yakko resignedly accepted the crutches. _And independence falters beneath relief._ "So you're the mastermind taking care of things?"

"Naw," the rabbit dismissed the comment, "I'm just here to chaperone. The real mind you should be worried about is my wife and her 'connections'" Bugs laughed lightly. "Doc Lansing in there would have said that I'm taking care of everything. Nope, just a face for my elusive, yet highly informed wife. She's one heck of a woman, I'll tell you that. Now let's get cha home where you belong."

The tall toon ducked into the hospital room. Yakko watched through the open door, not quite ready to face the heartache in there again. He saw the rabbit's face fall looking at the two bodies curled on the bed. Restoring a business attitude, Bugs forced his face to be neutral again as he lifted Dot. Walking out, Yakko saw his sister shift and wrap her arms around Bugs's neck.

"Come on Yakko," Bugs Bunny said, "The faster that we're gone, the sooner you'll feel better." The older cartoon turned and walked away. Grateful for the crutches this time, Yakko followed Bugs as he led his way expertly out of the hospital. _Does Dot realize who's carrying her?_ Yakko tried to quell the pricks of jealousy he felt towards the rabbit. He knew that he was in no position to carry his little sister, but it still stung to see another fulfill his job.

* * *

><p>Bugs had a fairly level mind. He could get things done with out really forgetting anything. Before actually returning to the lot, he had already called his wife, picked up numerous prescriptions, rented several videos and games, and avoided all kinds of media hounds. Dot could see that Yakko was impressed. <em>No wonder his wife has stayed with him, <em>she thought as they pulled into the Warner Brothers lot. _I refuse to have a lazy butt husband._

Dot had woken up on the ride home and quizzed Yakko extensively about Wakko, pain, death, and several other topics. He had answered as best he could, but after his answers got softer and softer, she could finally hear the sadness breaking through. She had left him to his thoughts and let her mind drift to the reality of things. Her family was changing and needed help. For their physical needs and also their emotions. Dot also wondered about how to get Yakko up the tower and smirked at the possibilities in her mind. _Maybe a parachute. Or possibly throwing him. _But at the tower, they were watching Bugs and several others construct a swing to lift him up to their home.

"That's gonna be an adventure, Yakko," Dot stated as the older toons motioned for him to go over. He glared at her, but hesitated to heed their calls. Yakko wasn't afraid of it, just reasonably skeptical, and she knew that. She giggled as she clambered up the ladder. Hopefully she would beat him and get a good laugh as he was pulled up the height of the tower.

* * *

><p><em>My sister needs to stop being right, <em>Yakko mumbled in his mind, his stomach trying to untie itself. The swing had been effective, but the swaqying and dependence he felt had unnerved him. Yakko had always taken care of himself and had very rarely asked for help. To be like this, just didn't come naturally. _Maybe I should actually learn to accept it this time. Unlike last year._

Dot had laughed at him throughout the entire ordeal. However, she had also been really sweet and had helped him out of the contraption. She was cute, there was no denying that. But Yakko had to continually remind himself and many others that she was still just a little girl.

Yakko pulled open the large shield shaped door of the tower and steadied himself against it. His sister bounded intto the dark depths ahead of him. Straining his ears, the oldest Warner could hear here settle on to the couch, stifling sobs. He sighed deeply and stepped into his home. Yakko's stride faltered as a chill ran down his spine. He shook his head trying to clear the helplessness and despair that had assaulted him in that moment. Yakko brushed it off and as he went to comfort Dot, the feelings fell away like rain.

"We won't have to forget him will we?" she whispered. Yakko's heart sank as he sat down and pulled her close. Dot snuggled into his chest and could feel his words resonate through him when he finally answered.

"I wouldn't even dream of it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! SunlitDarkness is here to continue the story! I don't know about any of you, but even I am getting irritated about my lack of updating. But alas, things happen and I haven't been able to write. But for those of you who care to know, after you read this chapter you are half way through the story. I intend to write two other chapters and an epilogue. So bear with me and I'm sorry if I make you cry. Well, not really, but the sentiment is nice right?**

"You should probably do somezing ya?"

"He is just a kid. He's probably not able to deal with them on top of everything else he's going through."

And the rambling continued. _Oh, this is irritating. _Plotz had had it with those two. Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchensniff had pestered him relentlessly to do something about the media the Warners had attracted. True, it was probably unfair for them. But on the other hand, it was satisfying to think of this as revenge. _Let them be annoyed for once._ He had already seen both Yakko and Dot yell at the reporters several times, pain and anguish distorting their features.

"ALL RIGHT! I've had it with the two of you blathering on about this!" Plotz yelled, leaping up on his desk with clenched fists. "Those Warners have made my life miserable, both on set and off. I believe that this is comparable repayment for what they've done to me."

Dr. Scratchensniff and Hello Nurse just stared at him, speechless. Hello Nurse tried to speak, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. However, words failed her, as they always did. She glared at the CEO, her mouth in a hard thin line and let her expression tell all. After she was sure Plotz had seen, she abruptly left. Scratchensniff looked after her, watching how anger made her movements stiff and lacking in the usual grace. The psychiatrist sighed and peeked at his employer. Negotiating would get him nowhere at this point, but Thaddeus Plotz was always susceptible to guilt.

"Alright, sir. If you zink zat," he conceded, turning to leave. "But ze Warners have always respected our right to mourn."

Plotz didn't look up again until the door had clicked shut. _Do they deserve my respect?_ His anger drained away as he slumped into his high-backed chair. Dr. Scratchensniff's comment had stung deeply and irritated his pride. It had implied that Plotz was too much of a stickler to pay back a debt. _That I'm the same as Scrooge._ On top of the implication, there was the nature of the debt he was called to pay. _They don't think I can do this._ This debt wasn't something he could just throw money at and forget, but one of compassion, comfort, and long hours of fending off the media. And it wasn't just his; it was one that the entire studio owed the Warner brothers and the Warner sister. Formed as nearly every member of the studio had fallen upon heartache.

In his mind's eyes, he could clearly recall the incidences. The brothers standing solemnly on guard while Dot had comforted Skippy when it had finally hit home that his parents weren't coming back. Later, she had traded places with Wakko so that he could help Montana Max face neglect head on. All the siblings had consoled Batman on numerous occasions, too many to count really. It had truly been noticeable when they'd helped Hello Nurse. The Warners had abandoned their natures, in order to fight off insensitive reporters and then to simply stand watch when she sobbed at the lost of her father. There were others, too. Instances where respect and compassion were dealt out. So many that his mind ached from the weight of it all.

Plotz sighed yet again. If it were his choice, the two remaining Warner siblings would deal with this themselves. But it wasn't personal choice here, never had been. The choice had to be the best for the studio. In fact, the very ground of the studio seemed to scream at him to pay back the Warners. It was business.

He spun the chair around to look out the window as he reached for the phone. Lifting the receiver to his ear, he dialed absentmindedly.

"Ralph, meet me at the water tower."

* * *

><p>"Yakko! Can you tell us about Wakko's casket?"<p>

"NO! Tell us if the studio is covering the cost of your stay at the hospital!"

Plotz tried to ignore the reporters standing around him. They yelled question after question, only stopping to write down a question and answer when either Warner decided to reply. He looked up to where Yakko leaned against the railing. The toon was cross and exhausted; his replies, if he gave one, were mean and clipped. _Maybe I did let this go a bit longer than necessary._

"Yakko! We need to know this!" one reporter shrieked at Yakko, who tipped his head slightly in their direction. "You have to tell us, was this all just a desperate ploy for attention that went horribly awry?"

Plotz reacted at the same time, but in a different manner than the teenager on the tower rail. Yakko had stiffened, his face turned a menacing red, and then he had growled.

"NOOO! Do you think I'm some sort of monster?! Cause I'm not. But try looking in the mirror sometime," Yakko hissed at them. Casting one last glare downward, he slammed the tower door shut, effectively sealing himself in.

The CEO, on the other hand, felt as if he had been slapped. _Yakko would never endanger his siblings. Ever._ He waved frantically at Ralph. He wanted to get this over with quickly. Get the media gone, say something slightly personal to Yakko and Dot, and then get the heck out of there incase anybody might happen to see his good deed. Yeah, that was the plan.

"D'awlright now. I thinks that it's time for you media peoples to be going. Come on, da gate is right over dere." The large bodyguard herded the reporters away, chatting at them like they were small, stupid animals, like puppies. Some of them complained about losing the opportunity. How every other reporter in town would be getting the story when they wouldn't. "N'aw, it can't be all that bad," Ralph smiled at them. "All de other reporters are leaving too. You're not missing nothing." He continued to herd the media towards the gate, and Plotz steeled himself for stage two of the plan.

He didn't like heights and probably never would, but Plotz decided to be somewhat decent and visit the Warner siblings in the tower, instead of making them come down. That could definitely cause problems, especially after seeing Yakko lose his composure like that. _His revenge on me wouldn't be pretty. The Warners have learned from the best after all. _The CEO started climbing the long ladder upwards, the metal clanging in complaint at his weight. There were reasons why Plotz had only been up the tower a few times, his physical stature being one of them. He groaned when he saw that he was but halfway up. _How does everybody else do this? It should be illegal for the tower to be this tall._

* * *

><p>Thaddeus Plotz wasn't a brave man, but at this moment, he sure felt like one. He had just climbed the obscenely tall ladder up the tower, muttering words of a similar nature, it could be said, and was now about to face an unstable teenage toon. What could possibly be wrong with this picture? Everything, and it needed to change.<p>

Plotz sighed and rapped on the shield-shaped door. It echoed eerily, and he almost left his plan in the dust. Not even the rash courage he felt would calm his nerves.

"You're not allowed up here, you twisted, lying gossips! You're not getting any 'special interviews'!" someone hollered at through the door.

"Yakko," he yelled back, "It is your CEO and I go where I please!"

"Well, you clearly want in, and the door isn't locked. So what are you waiting for oh high and mighty CEO?" the voice called again.

"Some sign that I'm not about to get my head ripped off," Plotz grumbled softly as he pushed open the door.

The interior of the tower was bright and cheerful looking, but Yakko's brooding form ruined the effect. The oldest Warner was semi sprawled across their couch. _He looks sick almost,_ Plotz noticed. _But then again, some of the things they asked would have made anyone sick._ Trying to stall, the CEO looked in wonder at the layout of the tower around him. It always amazed him how large the tower actually was on the inside. One could easily hide in the vastness, something the Warners generally did when Plotz came to call. Thus, not surprisingly, Dot was nowhere to be seen.  
>"Why are you here? You don't come to the tower for anything, Plotz." Yakko voiced, bringing Plotz back to his mission.<p>

_Just stick with the plan. _"Well, Yakko," Plotz tried to smile in a semi-endearing manner, "I just wanted to come and ask how you were doing. You know, make sure you were doing okay."

Yakko glared at the CEO. Not his usual, comically bored glare, but the one that said, 'you just crossed a line.' _See, this is why I don't smile at him. _Yakko tried to stand, but the red cast on his leg gave him difficulty. He got halfway up and then he'd tipped back over. Almost angry now, Yakko forcefully shoved himself to his feet.

"How am I doing?" Yakko pulled the short man nose to nose with himself, "Well let's look at this then." Yakko's voice rose and Plotz tried not to gasp as the boy's fists twisted the fabric of his shirt collar. "How am I doing today? Well, my leg is broken, Dot's been crying all morning, My Brother is DEAD, and ehh. I'm forgetting something… oh, wait. IT'S ALL MY FAULT! JUST HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Yakko's face was flushed and he was breathing hard.

Plotz arched his back, trying to put as much distance between his face and Yakko's bared teeth as humanly possible. As he moved, though, something soft brushed against his jaw. Warily, he flicked his gaze down, fully prepared to dismiss whatever it was; but when he saw it, the CEO felt a tidal wave of sorrow course through him. For twisted in Yakko's clenched hands against his skin was a floppy, red cap. There was only on of those.

"I understand that Yakko," Plotz stated, easing out of the boy's grip. "But I thought you might like to know that you won't be bothered by reporters again until you chose to speak with them."

"Like I will ever be ready," Yakko said, the color slowly leaving his face. He let his fall limply to his sides, but he continued to hold tightly to Wakko's hat. "I didn't want to yell at you," the teenager hesitated, "I don't know what to do, Plotz."

The CEO panicked slightly. He wasn't used to being asked for advice. Well, not sincere advice anyways. But Yakko was looking at him hopefully, his dark eyes searching for an answer. "You need to keep going Yakko. For yourself and for Dot. You're not meant to be sad and depressed like this. Now, of course, I could stand to have you be a little less irritating than you were before…"

Plotz's lecturing was cut short by Yakko planting a sloppy kiss in the middle of his forehead. The short man stared in disgust at the boy, but Yakko pretended in his obvious way to have done absolutely nothing. Yes, things would be different now that Wakko was gone, but if the mischief returning to Yakko's eyes was any indication, then the Warner siblings would definitely make it through this in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4 Respect

**Um, hi. So in the original grand storyboard of **_**Heroic Mistake**_**, this chapter was going to be included in chapter three. But as I started this section, then stopped, and decided to totally rearrange this event, I realized that it needed its own chapter. When you read it, you'll understand, I think. I apologize in advance for anything that you may feel is offensive in this chapter, but this is MY idea and this is how it's going to be.**

**Oh, and I really don't own any characters here. Warner Brothers beat me to it. By the way, be prepared for a wild ride.**

"Do we have to stand so close to him, Yakko?"

Dot looked uneasily at the casket in the adjoining room. Her brother was in there and it unnerved her slightly. The body inside looked like him but bore little else in common with Wakko Warner. It was too quiet, too still, and worse of all, didn't smile.

"We're not _that_ close. But we have to be somewhat close so that the guests can give us condolences." Yakko murmured, glancing briefly into the other room.

"But the adults warned us that we probably wouldn't know many of the people who came through…if we don't know them, then why should they get to come see us?" Dot muttered irritatedly. She didn't want to speak any louder; it felt wrong in the funeral home. Besides, she didn't want any of the other cartoons from the studio to come and try to make her feel better.

"Dot," Yakko said softly, bending down to her level. "We have influenced a great many people's lives. By being on the show, I mean." He paused making sure she understood. "A lot of people loved us and our loss has hurt them too. Sometimes the best way to mourn is to mourn and remember and regret with others."

Dot nodded, her throat too tight to speak. It was easy to forget that there were other people who were sad about her brother's death. It kinda stung to think that other people loved her brother. Or worse, that HE loved them. She actually hated that thought, that maybe Wakko had loved them also. True, it was a little selfish, but she had never been too good with sharing. Especially now that there was a limited quantity to go around.

"I don't want to let him go. He means too much to me." Dot whispered. She leaned against Yakko, suddenly too tired to stand. She didn't feel strong enough to do any of this. This was something that wasn't supposed to happen to her family until her eyes grew dim and she sported stylish silver hair. _Darn you Wakko, I had pranks planned for your wedding._ Her brother would miss out on so many things. "Yakko," she said looking up at him, "There is so much he didn't get to do."

Yakko laid his forehead on hers. It wasn't all that comfortable bending down, but he could live with it. It had been on his mind as well. He had wanted so much for his little, broken family. His plans had ended up being void, though, as sorrow and heartache rolled over him with a vengeance. "I don't ever remember him talking about those things though, Dot," he whispered. "Whenever we talked about the future, it was only you and me. I think that deep down, Wakko might have known about all this."

Dot blinked at him. She knew he meant well, but that last comment hadn't helped any. She stifled a sob as she contemplated the possibility that Wakko had chosen to not make any plans for fear of unfinished business. It hurt her heart.

But it was untrue, she knew. Wakko had had plans. He might never have shared them with Yakko, but she could clearly recall his sincerity. The kind of wife he wanted to have, his career, even his children's names. It had all been mapped out at one point. His face had shone so bright when he spoke of the future. _NO. This surprised him just as much as it did us._

Dot gently eased herself out of Yakko's hug. She had a brave face to put on, people to greet, and memories to remember with her brother's fans. It was going to be a busy night.

* * *

><p>"This is deplorable, Bugs."<p>

Bugs Bunny sighed at his friend's statement, putting down the photo. Daffy had a point. Though he wouldn't admit it, the viewing was bothering him too. It wasn't the event itself, but the trial that had been heaped upon the Warner siblings yet again.

"Bugs? Are you even hearing me!? I said that this is deplorable. We should be over there too, helping Yakko and Dot with the throngs of adoring fans!" the black duck spluttered, waving his hands dramatically to emphasize his point.

Bugs smirked slightly. _Even now of all times, it's hard to take him seriously. Especially when he is so self-centered._ "Daffy, that's not our role tonight. Tonight, we are mourning the loss of a co-worker. We're only here because we're supposed to be," the rabbit caught a look of disbelief cross Daffy's face. Bugs, the one who gave lengthy speeches about helping others, was now turning his back on the best chance to prove his point. _For me to now let that fall, some part of his respect for me has died._

"Bugs," Daffy hissed, "what exactly makes this different? He," the duck gestured at Yakko standing in the other room, "is your prize student. Despite your claims that you have no favorites, HE has become your pride and joy at the studio. Why are you not helping him now?"

Bugs gently pushed his friend's antagonized face back, away from his own. "It isn't my place. Not tonight." Though he'd been there for over an hour already, Bugs doubted that Yakko knew he was there; the poor boy had been overwhelmed by emotional fans since the doors had been opened. Dot didn't seem to be faring much better. _Let's not dwell on that._

Bugs glanced away from Daffy and the Warners to the third room of the funeral home. People passed gently by the open casket where Wakko lay. Some brushed the fur of the young toon's face; others whispered their last goodbyes and regards. And still others, they just simply blinked back tears as they wrote comments in the book sitting nearby.

"Daffy," Bugs tried to regain his friend's attention, "you and I are not helping Yakko and Dot tonight because Wakko wasn't close enough to either of us. Besides, on top of that, we have tomorrow to say good bye and to help them get back on their feet." Daffy was hanging on his every word, trying to understand the rabbit's reasoning. "Daffy, this time, they have to get through it on their own."

Daffy nodded solemnly, unsatisfied but unwilling to press the point. He accepted the explanation and turned to leave, but Bugs was left feeling strange inside. _I still feel guilty about it. Regardless of my own reasons._ He leaned back against the wall trying to get his act back together. _This is just how I felt when I picked them up at the hospital. This unreal sense of desolation and regret, it can only be a fraction of how Dot and Yakko feel. _Lost in his thoughts, Bugs didn't hear the soft footsteps beside him.

"Bugs, are you alright?" the crisply feminine voice queried.

Bugs Bunny's eyes flew open, unaware that he had been observed. His alarm had been without need though. "No, but are any of us really?" he questioned his wife, pulling her closer to himself. She didn't answer the question, and he let it hang in the air beside them. _All is not right in the world anymore. But things will get better. That I have to make sure of._

"You definitely have your work cut out for you this time, Bunny Boy. This isn't your field of knowledge, but both of them are sure to come to you for help, yes? They should come over sometime," she prattled on. Bugs knew she was thinking out loud and most of what she said would turn into one of her brilliant mastermind plans. It would be effective and efficient, just like the one that had gotten her his heart. She was a genius.

Bugs remained standing there long after the guests had all left. His wife had wandered off to mingle as he contemplated things. But now, without any more guests, Yakko finally turned and caught the rabbit's eyes. Nodding silently, an understanding and thanks passed between the cartoons.

This was not over, not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>Dot seriously hated the color black. Even before this whole thing had started, she'd hated the color. It blended into her fur and made her look strange. But at least today it wasn't ALL black.<p>

Yakko had gotten a red hair bow for her, and a matching tie for himself. He hadn't said anything when he'd given it to her this morning, but his face had lifted a tiny bit as she'd put it on. The purpose behind this action had her puzzled, but now wasn't the time to ponder everything her brother did. His mind was elsewhere.

Dot glanced at her brother, the only one she had left. He sat stiffly in the seat beside their driver, as they headed towards Wakko's gravesite. _At least everything today is private. _There would be no funeral procession for her brother; everything was to take place at his gravesite. _Thankfully there's no rain. And nobody that wasn't invited knows it's today. _She peeked at Yakko again. There was nothing different from before, aside from the soft whimpers she heard as he steadily kept his composure.

* * *

><p>Their car was one of the last to arrive, though if the procession had taken place, they would have led it. That was one thing they had sacrificed for privacy.<p>

Yakko walked with his head held high, but he was sure everyone in attendance could read his emotions like a book. Co-workers, friends, and legends from the Warner Brothers studio all stood as he and Dot made their way to the seats under the canopy. _We are the family._ He knew how the service would go, but his heart gnawed at itself thinking about it. _I have to speak to them, I have to remember him, and I have to hear the others speak about him. But I don't get to hear him, not really._

He glanced at the others as they sat. Most wore the customary black for funerals, but random specks of red and sky blue dotted that sea. _His favorite colors._ Yakko and Dot settled into their seats as Foghorn Leghorn stood to begin the service.

Foghorn had been selected to speak instead of a priest, being as he had been one of the closest to Wakko. The normally obnoxious rooster had been honored, but Yakko had seen the regret and hurt that he himself felt reflected in those eyes. Yet he had accepted nonetheless.

"Now," Foghorn's loud, accented voice brought Yakko back to the present, "I welcome all y'all here. I thank ya mightily for coming to support these young'uns in their unfortunate times. Now, I'm sure that they're mighty thankful for y'all too, even if they can't find the words right now." Yakko raised his eyebrows slightly as Foghorn continued to speak. He was better at conveying emotion than he let on.

Foghorn carried on; dramatically explaining to the crowd his relations to Wakko as well as fond memories. Every movement he made seemed pained somehow, but a lifetime of acting masked it from the untrained eye. The audience laughed and stifled sobs as their emotions were pulled by Foghorn's stories. _I made a good choice in this._

He could sense the change that signaled the close of the rooster's stories. Yakko braced himself inwardly for the music that would follow. His heart stirred as the first notes rang through the air. In his mind's eye, the visual to the song kept time as he heard the audience's mixed reactions to 'Wakko's States and Capitals.' He'd expected this. However, Yakko was unprepared for the singing. It started with the cast of Tiny Toons, Wakko's best friends. Every single one of them sang, perfectly in unison and mimicking both the pitch and accent of his brother's voice.

Hesitantly at first, others joined in. None were as confident as the first, but the strength grew rapidly as more voices complimented the recording. Yakko found himself hanging on every word. His own lips moved to the lyrics, but no sound could escape the trap in his throat. In fact, he could almost feel his shattered heart healing; the burning fire that would seal him back together.

But all too soon, the last notes faded from the air. Yakko felt what healing had come, die away with those few solitary reverberations. He bowed his head at the pain and left it there until well after his sister had begun to speak.

* * *

><p>Her heart was pounding.<p>

Dot could feel herself quivering in fear and apprehension. She was afraid to speak, to be judged so personally by her friends. And judge her they would. Both her and Wakko no matter what she said. Heck, even now as she tried to find her voice they were judging. She found that she couldn't meet their eyes.

So she looked elsewhere. Soft murmurings rumbled through the assembly as she clenched and unclenched her teeth, trying to be brave. Trying to stop the tears she felt burning. How could she though? The only thing she could do was get it over with. Get finished with the pain and the tears. Let the rumors fly as she spoke of her brother. _Why am I so cynical? Why do I feel as if the world is against me?_ She wondered. _NO!_ She shook her head minutely. Those were thoughts of dreams and fairytales. No time for them now.

Dot glanced back out at them. The audience was whispering louder, to that fine point where she could almost catch the statement, but not quite. She saw Yakko as well. His head was slumped against his chest, his breathing deep and semi regular, as if he'd cried himself to sleep. Annoyance and anger swirled in her, stemming from the hurt and confusion in her heart about the entire situation. And with this she began to speak.

"Most of you here, knew my brother in some manner. Whether personally or just through gossip at the studio, it doesn't really matter," _even though it does, _she thought viciously. "We knew from the very beginning, his opinions and his feelings on things. Especially when it comes to our loved ones," she whipped this out harshly. Despite the fire inside of her, tears and sadness were leaking through. Looking away from the paper in front of her, she saw that Yakko still hadn't even noticed her words. _Well, then. Let's get his attention._

"Wakko was protective of everyone. We all know that. We've all felt it at some point," she said off handedly, her body switching to auto acting mode. "Yet, there were times when nobody ever found out how far his devotion really went; even Yakko and I didn't, not really. We probably didn't realize how fast of a learner he was either. He picked up habits from everyone, but mostly from Yakko. Even though, he isn't exactly the best example."

Yakko's head had snapped up at his name. Confusion ran across every line in his face, yet that overwhelming curiosity flickered in his dark eyes. _This is a story that he doesn't know. _

"See, as we all know, Yakko isn't exactly choosy in his ladyfriends. And sometimes, most times actually, he doesn't ever admit that he was wrong, nor does he fix it," Dot stared hard into her brother's eyes, "Especially when this relationship was hurting and destroying him."

* * *

><p>Yakko couldn't believe her nerve.<p>

This wasn't a story about Wakko; it was one about himself. He glared at her triumphant face as she carried on, specifying the girlfriend and what she had done. As Dot got farther, Yakko felt his cheeks burn much darker than crimson as she described the abuse he had endured at his ex's hand. _What does this have to do with anything? She broke up with me._

His heart was rebelling at the agony he felt. Old injuries were rubbed raw as his faults were displayed for all to see. The gazes of every member were on him as they whispered about him. Making the connections between his odd behavior and the story that they were hearing. And then he heard Dot's voice catch. He heard her voice a few more strangled words. Words that caught his attention, evaporated his discomfort, and broadened his understanding.

"Wakko wouldn't stand for this."

* * *

><p>"So he put an end to it."<p>

She didn't want to see Yakko at these words. It had been bad enough giving the audience the lead up to this. Of showing them something that Yakko had killed himself to hide. And she'd betrayed him. But it was something that they'd needed to know, something that made the whole ordeal meaningful. It hurt to say the next words but the show must go on.

"He got rid of her. It was the only time I've ever seen him that mad. The only time I ever saw him hit a girl. And even then it was only in self-defense. She'd picked him up by his collar and yelled in his face," Dot whimpered. The memory burned her. It was so unlike him, and yet, for that purpose, it had been nothing but him. She continued. Her words caught freely now, and tears streamed down her face. She couldn't meet their eyes, not any more. Dot had exposed her family so fiercely that the damage was now irreparable. She related to her stunned audience the anger with which Wakko had spoken to the girl. How she'd laughed and bragged about the pain she brought to Yakko. Dot let herself tell the world what had finally driven her brother to snap and break the words he held in the highest regard. _Girls are to be respected._

"I know that this is a little be surprising to all of you," she sniffled in a very un-cute manner, "but he did what he felt was best. Things were getting worse he felt, and so Wakko took care of it. He never told Yakko, and I don't think he ever knew that I had watched. But I respect his judgment and his care. I love him for what he did to keep our family safe."

Her last words had been little more than a whisper. There was nothing else to say.

* * *

><p>Yakko vaguely heard Foghorn introduce the duet. The silky tones kept time with Dot's hesitant steps. She didn't meet his eyes as she climbed into her seat. He reached out to her, to comfort and console. She flinched at his touch and twisted her face away from him. But Yakko was not to be deterred. He leaned farther, enveloping her in his arms.<p>

Dot pressed herself against him. She was shaking. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, almost drowned out by the delicate notes of the piano and harp. "I-I didn't mean to… I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to know. I…I'm so sorry, Yakko." Dot sobbed into his chest.

Yakko didn't say anything. He just kissed her forehead and held her tighter. Closing his eyes, he knew that later he would regret missing out on the song. But he would live, for there were worse things to miss.

* * *

><p>Yakko was startled by the tap on his shoulder Slowly he looked up from the cushion of Dot's hair. Foghorn stood quietly beside him and nodded to the podium. Yakko sighed, detangling himself from his sister. He forced himself to his feet and limped forward, pulling his poem from a pocket.<p>

He didn't give an introduction. He didn't need to; Foghorn had done that already. And if anyone had missed out on that, well, that was a personal problem.

"An error, just an oversight/ took you on that dreadful night." Yakko began. The words flowed evenly. Then again, for those first few stanzas, his poem was fueled by regret and self-loathing. "…The price I could have paid/ I feared was much too steep. Those few seconds I thought of me/ and not what I could do…"

His voice caught as he continued; the singsong rhythm disrupted. Tears blurred his vision, but he didn't care. The words had been burned into him, and he could never forget them. Now, most of all, he needed to share. He wanted them to know how he felt. They needed to understand how he blamed himself, the doubt the felt at his actions, and most of all, his sadness. His throat grew ever tighter and at the last two stanzas caused his to pause and to squeak.

"It saddens me to leave you now/ to see you as you're lowered down/ I'd rather that you were here/ that I have no need for tears. I miss you now but I'll be strong/ to us it sure won't seem that long/ till we meet at that crystal place/ and we're greeted by your smiling face."

Yakko looked out at his audience. Their reactions didn't really mean anything to him, but he still felt obligated to know what they thought. _It's over. _He sighed and let his shoulders slump forward. He returned to his seat and heard Foghorn end the service amidst the tearful whisperings. The gratitude that he felt for all of them, although his heart was heavy, was beyond words. He watched several studio members walk cautiously to the open casket. _Let them have their time. I've done enough._

* * *

><p>"This isn't Wakko."<p>

Dot saw Yakko gaze warily at the rabbit. Buster and the rest of Tiny Toons stood defiantly around the casket.

"We never got to see Wakko's hair; he always wore that hat. This kid," Buster gestured, "well, this kid's got no hat. Where is it, Yakko? Who ya tryin' to fool?"

Dot crept up uneasily to see for herself. She couldn't believe that Yakko would forget such an important indentifying trait of her brother. Her studio friends moved away to let her see for herself. Blinking in dismay, she could almost count every strand of Wakko's tousled mop. Confused, she turned back to look at Yakko, questions lurking in her eyes. _Is he going to put in the hat himself?_

Her brother shifted his weight, making the chair creak in protest. She could feel the unease radiating from him. _But there's no way for him to get out of answering this question._

"I…" Yakko started as looked at the ground, "I-I couldn't give it up."

Buster and his crew blinked in surprise, but almost seemed to shrug it off. Dot watched, amazed, how each said their goodbyes. Most of them were tender, although a few cussed him out for leaving them behind. She cataloged in her mind carefully what they placed beside her brother's body, what memories they felt necessary to send with Wakko. A small piece of candy, tickets stubs from that one concert, and occasionally a photograph seemed to leap from their hand. They all seemed so…respectful.

_Respect for the dead?_

Dot shook away the question as she walked forward, up, to the very edge. She wrapped her fingers around Wakko's hand. Oh what she would give for those cold, stiff fingers to grasp hers tightly and let her pull him out of that horrible box. But they didn't, so she made up the difference but holding extra tight as she laid in her own mementos. She laid beside him the recipe for those cupcakes she could never make right, the first review for their show, and one of her hair bows.

"Wakko," she whispered, laying her own cheek on his, "I would come with you if I could. But," she kissed his nose, "I can't do that to Yakko. So you're just going to have to go find Mom and Dad by yourself. Be sure to tell them not to worry; that they'll have grandchildren by the time they see either Yakko or I again." Dot drew back to the edge of the casket and dug her fingernails into the hard polished wood. "I love you so much, Wakko."

She withdrew again, knowing that this would be the very last time. Yakko shot her a gentle smile as he came forward for his own last goodbye. His smile grew tighter and more forced as he tucked a double fistful of photos in beside their brother. Though Dot couldn't see his hands, she knew that he was tracing Wakko's features. Willing desperately for them to remember the shapes and the feel.

Dot stalked away. She didn't hear the words of Yakko's goodbye. She didn't see him stiffly grasp the bottom edge of the lid and bring it down to meet its match. But she knew what he saw when he looked up. Dot knew that then and there her brother could see where the fight she was starting would end.

_Respect for the dead._

* * *

><p>The gentle thump of the lid felt nothing like the door slamming shut in his chest. Unable to keep his eyes at the fine gap between the sides, Yakko shifted his gaze up. What he saw there sent chills down his body.<p>

"Dot, come down," his tired voice almost begging. His tail twitched in embarrassment as he pleaded with his sibling who sat authoritatively atop the casket.

"No," she hissed, murder dancing in her like fire, "I won't."

"Dot, get down. You're making a scene," he stated the obvious. "What kind of respect do you think that this shows for Wakko?"

Too late, Yakko sucked in his breath in an effort to take those words too. He'd just fed Dot the words she'd been waiting for. He'd fallen for the trap.

"What kind of respect?" she seethed, "I've been wondering that too. What kind of respect have we been showing? Eh Yakko?"

He only got to glare at her, for just as in times past, she didn't give him time to answer.

"None!" Dot shouted, leaping to her feet. "This is not respect! Respect is not sealing Wakko away in a box forever! Respect is not dropping him in the ground with out even a backwards glance!"

"Oh, so you'd rather that I had left him to rot somewhere, then?" Yakko retorted.

"NO, but I'd rather have him instead of you!"

Yakko froze. He let every muscle he had harden. In one fluid movement, he jumped over the casket and pulled Dot down with him. His landing was heavy and awkward, making him stumble from his unbalanced weight. Gritting his teeth from the pain in his leg, Yakko motioned for them to lower Wakko's casket.

"No," Dot screamed. She rolled away from him to try and stop its descent. Yakko whirled around and caught her up in his arms. "NO," she screamed again. She kicked and flailed, but Yakko pinned her tightly to his chest.

"Stop it," he growled, "I still have something to show you." His words were slow and laced with threat. But what halted Dot's fight had been his voice. It was deep, much more so than she had ever thought it could be; it rasped with the pain of anguish and rejection.

"No," she yelled halfheartedly. She gave up, letting her body hang dejectedly. She kept reaching for Wakko with one hand though, as Yakko gave the go-ahead for the earth to swallow the casket. She vaguely heard Yakko explain why he wouldn't throw in any dirt himself. Her eyes were searching desperately for some way in which she could still save her brother.

"Wakko! NO!" Dot's screeches regained volume as the first shovelful landed. She twisted and kicked at Yakko in a final effort to stop the inevitable. Yakko grunted as her feet found their mark, but his grip was as tight as ever.

Dot couldn't tell the exact moment she gave up, but the next thing she knew, she was too tired to yell. Without any anger to fuel her, Dot went limp. She laid her head on Yakko's chest. She listened carefully to his racing heart and the way his every breath rattled.

* * *

><p>Yakko smiled painfully at the brown dirt that stretched before him. Although many of the guests had left once they had started filling the grave, he had stayed. Almost all had come to him and spoken some sort of condolence. Yet, no endless number of words could ever fill his heart. Gently, Yakko shifted his grip on his sister from the restraining type to a more comforting embrace.<p>

She whimpered in protest at the movement. Yakko held her tightly as he walked those last few feet forward to his brother's headstone. He sat down directly in front of it and let Dot roll out of his arms.

She turned and stared at him. Her face was red and puffy, and the look she shot him was one of complete betrayal. Inwardly, Yakko steeled his nerves as he took her hand firmly in his. Dot rebelled at his touch when he pulled her hand forward to meet the smooth white stone in front of them.

Yakko let his tears fall into her hair as he guided her hand across the words carved deep into the marble. The etching went so deep that he had hopes that no amount of weathering would ever erase them.

"In your hearts, I'll always be. Flying free on laughter's wings."


End file.
